dreadball_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sphyr
Almost a second alternate human team, these tailed fish-men play an Adaptive game just like the original Dreadball team. And just like the humans their development is unpredictable, and their success based on how well they adapt to change. Pros * Has all three roles * Entire team has Tail * High Movement * Average Stats * Starts with 1 Dreadball Card Cons * Average Stats * Only two Jacks and Guards * No progress control * Starts with no Coaching Dice Unique Ability Tail Any opponent who attempts a Slam or Steal on a Sphyr from behind (legal or Suckerpunch) suffers a -1 Penalty. Tactics Backs to the enemy Strikers! While most Strikers only care about their facing when it comes to recieving Ball throws, able to dodge from any angle with no advantage, Sphyr's do. Their tails give them a defensive benefit from enemies attacking them from behind. Never forget this as it can reduce a standard 3-dice Slam by 33%. In fact during a defensive setup, unless you intend a Striker to Sprint on your first rush, its often advised to have all Strikers on the field facing away from the midline to make it harder for them to be hit. Do more than Score With only two Jacks on their team, the Sphyr can't rely on the 'two Jack clothesline' strategy unlike the other teams. While possible, you may need to have a Striker take on the role of a second Jack to fulfill this objective. This can be risky since Sphyr Strikers are as fragile as a Human Striker, with the exception they can move faster and their Tails provide some defense. Make sure again to keep your tail in mind when using a Striker for this Slam-support - you want to increase your survival afterall! Player Progress Guards (S1 -> S2) Sphyr Guards have no preference to either table. Typically though you want to roll on the S1 Chart first to try and secure a Keeper. After that is secured, have all your Guards train on the S2 table. If given the option grab Strength 3+ and 360 Vision since it will be far more beneficial to a Guard to always be able to Slamback then rely on a -1 penalizing tail. Jacks (S2) Sphyr Jacks are predominantly Slam-Support so Skill won't be to their benefit much. Should one get A Safe Pair of Hands though, further rolls for that Jack should be on the S1 chart with the intent to gain Skill 3+ and make them into a full reciever; though even then they should remain predominantely as a Slam-support. If given the option, Jacks should go for abilities that offer mobility (such as Stretch) and durability (Can't Feel a Thing). Avoid 360 Vision ''as it essentially cuts off the Sphyr's tail. Grab ''Alert instead if you must increase your threat on the pitch. Strikers (S1) Since they have no significant Speed, Misdirect and Stretch doesn't offer Sphyr strikers much. On the otherhand Roll, Backflip, and Jump will help them survive a little better. Naturally, if given the option, grab Skill 3+ and A Safe Pair of Hands over any other option. Should you manage to get a large pool of Coaching Dice, you can consider having a Striker start learning some S1X training. This will help them survive being in the end zone and help better as a Slam-Support. Do not roll on the S2X table as 360 Vision will essentially cut off that player's tail. Team Progress With no Coaching dice, you may want to consider investing in some from the get go. They are cheap and well worth the purchase. Buying a third Jack will improve your bashing game, allowing you to reduce your Strikers on the field and keep the safe in the reserves. Beyond that however Sphyr teams are as flexable as a human team in their development. Build them depending on your playstyle and what results they gain from training. Replacements With an abundance of Strikers, should one be killed you should likely look to recycle it for parts over reviving them. 3 Strikers on the team is a standard number for full effectiveness. Jacks aren't intended to do much for your team beyond increase the damage potential of your Guards. Revive them cheap since any loss won't hurt them much, and can even make them tempting targets for the opposition (leaving your main players free from harm). How to Counter